


30 drabbles de Sirius y Snape

by TehLadyB



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 7,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehLadyB/pseuds/TehLadyB
Summary: Recoge los 30 drabbles que escribí para la comunidad de 30 vicios en Livejournal con la pareja Sirius/Snape





	1. Inicio

Cuando en sexto curso se habla de Sirius Black, ese nombre lleva implícito muchas cosas: rebeldía, orgullo, quebrantamiento de las normas, y, sobre todo, una gran aureola que lo señala como "oveja negra de los Black". Mucha gente cree que esto último fue siempre así, que desde pequeño, antes de ir a Howgarts ya se enfrentaba a sus padres por los ideales que tenían sobre los "sangre limpia". No fue así.

Sirius siempre fue un rebelde, un alérgico a las normas. Pero antes de asistira Howgarts ss padres lo miraban con orgullo. Era un verdadero Black no se sometía a nadie y rebosaba talento. No podía tener opinión sobre la pureza de sangre sencillamente porque a toda la gente que conocía era "sangre limpia". Nunca había conocido a ningún muggle ni a ningún mestizo. Aceptaba lo que decían sus padres sobe que eran seres inferiores, nunca se le había ocurrido planteárselo y nunca había escuchado una opinión diferente.

Pero entonces llegó un 1 de septiembre y todo cambió.

\---- --- --- -- -- -- -- -- - 

El andén del expreso de Howgarts estaba lleno de gente nueva para Sirius. Montones de estudiantes correteando de un lado para otro, despidiéndose de sus padres, reencontrándose con viejos amigos… y él estaba solo.

No había querido que sus pares lo acompañasen al otro lado del andén (era un Black, era Sirius, se bastaba él solito) , pero ahora, mientras arrastraba lentamente el baúl se preguntaba si no habría sido una mala idea. Es que pesaba tanto…

¡¡PUMBA!!

Sirius se había distraído un momento y acababa de chocar con otro muchacho.

-¡Podrías mirar por donde vas! –le gritó Sirius.

El otro muchacho (con nariz aguileña y un pelo negro bastante grasoso) abrió la boca para contestar, pero pareció pensárselo mejor, porque la cerró y continuó su camino sin decir nada.  
Y esto molestó a Sirius más que cualquier otra cosa que le pudiese haber dicho. No estaba acostumbrado a que lo ignorasen. Resentido, continuó hacia el tren, donde tardó un buen rato en conseguir subir el baúl, ya que no quiso recibir ninguna ayuda.

Para gran desgracia de Sirius, el único compartimiento donde quedaba algo de espacio estaba ocupado por el chico de pelo grasiento. Todavía enfurruñado porque le hubiese ignorado antes, decidió no hablarle ahora él. Así pues, estuvo sentado y aburrido hasta que unos ruidos en el pasillo llamaron su atención.

Curioso, salió a echar un vistazo: dos chicos (probablemente de primer curso como él) se estaban peleando con otro bastante mayor.

-Se van a meter en líos. No pueden pelearse en el pasillo del tren –dijo el chico de pelo grasiento, quien también había salido a ojear.

-No seas quejita –le dijo Sirius.

Y, nunca supo muy bien porqué, salió a ayudar a los dos muchachos de su edad quizás porque el otro dijo “no se puede” (tres palabras que juntas era sumamente atrayentes), o quizás porque tan sólo quería fastidiarlo (es que el chico de la nariz aguileña era sumamente irritante). El caso, es que aquel 1 de septiembre Sirius acabó castigado por un prefecto junto a los otros dos muchachos (que decían llamarse James Potter y Remus Lupin).

-¿Y por qué os estabais peleando con aquel muchacho? –preguntaba Sirius, con un ojo morado mientras aguardaban a la Selección.

-Se metió con una chica pelirroja por ser hija de muggles…

-Criticó mi túnica porque está un poco remendada.

Y antes de que Sirius pudiese decir nada, el Sombrero Seleccionador dijo su nombre. Sirius se acercó al taburete donde estaba colocado y lentamente se lo puso en la cabeza.

-¡¡GRYFFINDOR!!

Y quizás, ese fue el inicio de todo.


	2. Lluvia

A Severus Snape siempre le han gustado los días de lluvia. Son días oscuros, cerrados, taciturnos, se siente identificado con ellos.

Antes de venir a Hogwarts se despertaba todas las mañanas deseando que lloviese, porque, en ese caso, su padre tardaría bastante más en llegar del trabajo. Y eso significaba un rato más de paz, sin gritos, sin golpes.

Cuando su padre murió era un día de lluvia, y también lo fue el día del entierro. Severus no tuvo que fingir ninguna lágrima. El agua que caía del cielo empapó su cara por él.

Los días que llueve puede quedarse dentro del castillo, solo, sin buscar ninguna excusa para sí mismo (hace frío, no me apetece salir a los terrenos, tengo muchos deberes). Puede acudir a la biblioteca tranquilamente sin que nadie se pregunte por qué no está fuera, en los terrenos de Hogwarts, jugando.

Y hoy, cuando Severus va a la biblioteca, allí también está Sirius Black con sus amigotes. Amargado, porque preferiría estar entrenando quidditch. Y al verlo allí tan frustrado Severus sonríe para sí. Otra de las razones de que le gusten los días de lluvia es que a Black le molestan mucho.


	3. Reglas

Sirius Black es un rebelde, Sirius Black no hace caso a nadie, tan sólo a sí mismo, Sirius Black (junto con James Potter y ayudados por Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew) ha hecho todo lo posible por quebrantar todas las reglas del colegio. Sin duda alguna, sufre algún tipo de perversa atracción por todo lo que lleva el cartelito de “prohibido”. Y sin embargo, hay una serie de normas que respeta, y todo su comportamiento se ve condicionado por ellas:

1.- Protegeré y defenderé a mis amigos hasta la muerte (y por lo tanto me meteré en cualquier pelea en la que estén involucrados).

2.- Apoyaré cualquier actividad subversiva propuesta por alguno de los Merodeadores, y si es posible, intentaré mejorarla.

3.- Veneraré Zonkko y todos los productos que haya en su interior.

4.- Intentaré potenciar, en la medida de lo posible mi imagen de “oveja negra de los Black”.

5.- Me meteré con Severus Snape siempre que pueda.

6.- Nunca me preguntaré por qué me desagrada tanto….

… Porque, quizás, para la respuesta de este último interrogante todavía no estaba preparado y era mucho más fácil vivir intentando evadirla.


	4. Café

Por un día (y sin que sirviese de precedente) los cuatro Merodeadores habían llegado temprano a una clase, Pociones, más concretamente. El profesor Slughorn todavía no había llegado, y tan sólo había dos o tres estudiantes más en la clase que se estaban colocando en su sitio. Entonces lo vieron:

-¿Qué habrá preparándose en ese caldero? –preguntó un curioso (y enreda) James Potter a la vez que se acercaba a investigar.

-Mmmmm. Huele muy bien –dijo mientras lo olía con cara extasiada- huele…huele como el perfume que se echa Lily.

-¿Cómo va a oler al perfume de Evans? –dijo incrédulo Sirius – A ver, Moony, ¿a ti a qué te huele?

-Pues –dijo mientras se acercaba- Huele como la biblioteca de Hogwarts, James, ¿de dónde has sacado que huele a perfume?

-Pues te digo que a huele a perfume…

-A mí me huele a gominolas, chicos –interrumpió Peter

-¿Pero estáis todos locos? –volvió a intervenir Sirius – esto huele a algo amargo, claramente no…

-Es amortentia muchachos –era el profesor Slughorn, quien se había acercado a los Merodeadores mientras estos discutían entre sí- si se sientan en sus sitios se enterarán a qué huele realmente.

En esa clase olieron el aroma de quienes estaban enamorados. Lo de James era bastante obvio, Peter confesó luego, a Remus no consiguieron sonsacarle nada. Se cerró completamente en banda. Y Sirius… Sirius tampoco dijo nada. Se negó a decir a sus amigos quién le gustaba.

¡¡Pero es que ni siquiera él lo sabía!! No le gustaba nadie, estaba convencido de ello. Tampoco sabía qué era exactamente lo que había olido, y tampoco le importaba… o por lo menos eso era de lo que trataba de convencerse sí mismo, porque la realidad era que no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto: ¿qué era ese olor? ¿A quién pertenecía?

En la siguiente visita a Hosmeadge los cuatro amigos visitaron “Las Tres Escobas”. Allí se encontraba Severus Snape, Snivelus. Sirius pensó que sería divertido meterse con él un rato, pero sus amigos querían tomarse la cerveza de mantequilla lo más rápido posible (era un día bastante frío). Así pues, Sirius se acercó solo a su mesa. Iba a decirle algo hiriente cuando de repente un olor amargo llegó a su nariz. Severus Snape estaba bebiendo café.


	5. Olvido

Sirius se olvidó de muchas cosas en Azkaban. Muchas más de las que quiere admitir. Consiguió recordar lo imprescindible, lo necesario para no volverse loco. Pero de ve en cuando, cuando habla con Remus se siente perdido, y odia esa sensación

Cuanto más tiempo pasa desde que se escapó de Azkaban más recuerdos vienen a su mente, pero hay otros, que por más que lo intenta no consigue recuperar…

Y sospecha que algunos de ellos están relacionados con Snape. Cuando lo ve se acuerda de que fueron compañeros, se acuerda del mote (Snivelus) que le pusieron. De muchas bromas, de algunas peleas y de los castigos que les ocasionaron.

Pero siente que hubo algo más, que hay algo que no consigue recordar, algo que se le escapa pero no consigue averiguar qué es.


	6. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Va situado cronológicamente después de Café

Sirius estaba tumbado en su cama, pensando. Era de noche y sus compañeros ya habían caído hacía tiempo en los brazos de Morfeo. Él no era capaz. No podía dejar repensar en lo que había pasado en Las Tres Escobas. No lo comprendía. ¿Por qué Snape olía a café? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía oler a cualquier otra cosa?

Estaba confuso. O quería admitir lo que podía significar ese olor. No podía hacerlo, enfrentarse a sus propios sentimientos. Así que tomó la solución más fácil, la más cobarde. La negación de todo, intentando huir para lo que no estaba preparado. Intentando escapar.


	7. Celos

Aquel día Severus Snape estaba sentado en la mesa de Slytherin comiendo tranquilamente cuando Gladys se sentó a su lado. No eran amigos, él no confiaba lo suficiente en nadie para tener amigos, pero sí era algo más cercana a él que el resto de sus compañeros de Casa.

 

-Creo que estaban planeando echarte algo en la bebida –le advirtió Gladis –ten cuidado.

 

No hacía falta que dijese quiénes, ambos lo sabían: los Merodeadores. Y efectivamente, Severus se llevó a copa a la nariz y detectó un olor extraño.

 

-Gracias –dijo mientras desvanecía el líquido con la varita.

 

-Mira, parece que a Black no le ha hecho ninguna gracia que le haya fastidiado la “broma”.

 

Y es que, desde la mesa de Gryffindor, Black los estaba mirando fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

 

-Que se fastidie, no puede salirse siempre con la suya, siempre tiene que conseguirlo todo sin ningún esfuerzo.

 

-Eso suena un poco resentido, ¿no, Severus?

 

* * *

 

Mientras, Sirius estaba observando a los dos hablar desde la mesa de Gryffindor. ¿Por qué tenía Snape que conversar tan cerca de esa chica?

 

-Sirius, ¿qué estás mirando tan interesado?- preguntó James.

 

-¿Qué hace esa chica hablando con Snape? –dijo Sirius señalándolos enfadado.

 

Sus tres amigos se miraron entre sí con una sonrisa pícara y dijeron a coro:

 

-¡Ooooooohhhh!

 

-¡Hemos encontrado a la chica! – declaró Remus con una sonrisa pícara.

 

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡No me gusta!

 

Pero todas las protestas de Sirius fueron inútiles, sus amigos no quisieron escucharlo.

 

-¿Y entonces por qué te enfadas tanto cuando los ves juntos? –seguía insistiendo Peter después de tres días.

 

-¡Yo qué sé, Colagusano! ¡Pero no me gusta!

 

-Venga, admítelo, estás celoso –volvía a atacar James.

 

-No me gusta esa chica, y punto.

 

Pero sin embargo no negó que no estuviese celoso.


	8. Religión

El padre de Severus era cristiano. Su madre creía en que todo sucedía por algún motivo y que cada uno tiene un destino macado. Él no cree ni una cosa ni la otra. Cada uno se crea su propio destino, y se pueden averiguar las intenciones de las personas mediante la observación.

 

Así que durante toda su vida se ha dedicado a observar a la gente, averiguando sus secretos. De lo que no se da cuenta es que lo hace porque teme ser dañado, para tener algo con lo que protegerse. Al igual que los fieles siguen a su Dios si cuestionarle, Severus nunca se ha planteado el porqué de su actitud. Quizás porque siempre le ha funcionado…

 

…O le solía funcionar. Porque ahora está ocurriendo algo que no consigue desentrañar. Está relacionado con Black. Él siempre ha pensado que se odiaban mutuamente, pero ahora el Merodeador está actuando de forma extraña. Lo evita, lo busca, se aparta, lo ignora, lo insulta… casi como siempre pero sin el casi, porque ahora Severus nota algo más, ¿miedo? ¿Inseguridad?

 

Siguiendo su doctrina, Severus intenta observar y descubrir, a la vez que ignora esa vocecita en su cabeza que le dice que presta demasiada atención a todo lo que hace Black.


	9. Piano

A pesar de todas las cruzadas contra los "sangre sucia" de la familia Black, Sirius recuerda que en su casa se han ofrecido conciertos de Mozart, a piano. Canciones alegres, que sabían cuándo repetir una parte, cuándo avanzar en la melodía. Siempre armonioso.

A sirius le parece que la vida es a veces como aquellos conciertos que solia escuchar. Suele haber un estribillo a piano que suena cuando menos te lo esperas, y muchas veces hay cosas que se repiten sin ser repetitivas, porque algo ha cambiado.

Y aquel día, Sirius pensó que era hora de demostrar que era un Gryffindor de verdad, que tenía valor. Admitir de una vez que el piano se había quedado encasquillado en una nota. Que era hora de introducir algo nuevo en la canción.

Así que cuando aquella noche le cogió prestada la capa a James para deambular por los pasillos, cuando se encontró con Snape que estaba intentando coger un libro de la "Sección Prohibida" (como él bien sabía que haría), en vez de insultarlo, en vez de maldecirlo... lo besó.

Fue un beso muy rápido, apenas un roce y enseguida se volvió a colocar la capa, sin dar tiempo a Snape a reaccionar. Y mientras volvía a su habitación, todavía asustado por lo que había hecho y por todo lo que podría desencadenar, no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Se había introducido una nueva nota en la canción.


	10. Espejismo

No llegan a un acuerdo. Ni siquiera hablan de ello, sencillamente sucede. No son novios, no son pareja, no son nada, y si alguien sugiriese que sienten algo mínimamente cercano al afecto acabaría en la enfermería de Hogwarts.

Snape sigue siendo tan amargado como siempre, callado y recubierto de una impenetrable coraza que nunca se quita, evitando ser dañado. Sirius sigue yendo detrás de cualquier chica bonita que ve, tonteando y coqueteando.

Y sin embargo, por las noches se buscan, atraídos irremediablemente. Por un rato hay tregua de maldiciones para iniciar una batalla de lenguas. Nadie lo sabe, ni los estudiantes de Slytherin ni los otros tres merodeadores. Y a la mañana siguiente los dos actuarán como si nada hubiese pasado. Como si todo fuese un espejismo.


	11. Caramelo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ocurre después de Espejismo

Aquella mañana a Sirus le costó mucho levantarse. Normalmente lo hacía (junto con Remus y Peter) cuando James se ponía a cantar en la ducha. Una verdadera tortura, mucho peor que un cruciatus. Pero ese día no lo hizo hasta que sus amigos terminaron de vestirse y se dieron cuenta de que él seguía dormido. Entonces tuvo que arreglarse a toda prisa y bajar al Gran Comedor despeinado y con el uniforme arrugado. Y a pesar de que consiguió desayunar en 3 minutos escasos, llegó tarde a Encantamientos, por lo que la profesora McGonagall lo castigó. "Un comienzo de día ideal", pensó enfurruñado Sirius mientras caminaba hacia Pociones.

-Venga, anímate, todavía queda mucho día por delante - lo animaba James.  
-Piensa en positivo - aconsejaba Remus - toma un caramelo.

Caramelo. Pociones. Pociones con Snape. Y tenía un caramelo.  
Una idea perverse se le ocurrió. James tenía razón, todavía se podía arreglar el día.

 

Severus ya estaba en el aula cuando llegaron los cuatro amigos. Les echó un vistazo, y se disponía a centrar de nuevo su vista en su libro cuando lo vio: Sirius Black con un caramelo.  
Pero no era sólo Sirius Black con un caramelo, era Sirius Black comiéndose un caramelo de la manera más obscena posible. Absorbiendo ruidosamente, rodándolo en la lengua, humedeciéndose los labios... ¿es qué sólo él se daba cuenta de que Black estaba provocando con un caramelo?

Y por primera vez en seis años, Severus no fue capaz de terminar una poción correctamente.


	12. Espinas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desde el punto de vista de Severus, que siempre me cuesta más escribirlo

En un principio pensó que sería más fácil para él que para Black (que no es Sirius, porque no puede/quiere llamarlo así, pero si no tiene cuidado el nombre se acaba colando en sus pensamientos). Al fin y al cabo, Severus no se relaciona mucho con nadie y tenía toda una vida de práctica ocultando sus pensamientos y emociones. Black, en cambio, está muy apegado a sus amigos, y se sorprende de que todavía no les haya contado nada.

Es más, cuando empezaron a... cuando empezó todo esto (sea lo que sea lo que tienen, aunque en realidad no tienen nada) , Severus pensó que no tardarían mucho en aparecer Potter y Lupin (y Pettigrew detrás de ellos, como siempre), acusándolo de haberle hecho algo a su amigo, de haberlo embrujado, encantado o envenenado. Pero ya llevan tres meses encontrándose y nadie ha aparecido. Quizás Sir... Black sí sepa guardar secretos...

...O quizás es que todo esto es para él un simple juego, una travesura sin importancia que ni siquiera merece la pena ser contada. Nunca han hablado de sentimientos. Ambos sabían que aquello iba a ser puramente físico. Pero por todos los motivos que Severus sabe pero no quiere admitir, cada vez que ve a Sirius tontear con una chica siente que unas dolorosas espinas se le clavan por allí donde está el corazón.


	13. Piel

Es viernes por la noche, y Sirius está en un aula que debería estar vacía. No está solo, Madison está con él. Una chica muy guapa, divertida, sexy y que (oh sí, lo puede jurar) sabe besar de maravilla. Es la chica perfecta, capaz de hacer perder la cabeza a cualquiera.  
"Debería salir con ella", piensa mientras ambos toman un respiro entre beso y beso, "´¿qué más puedo pedir?". Esa sería la solución perfecta, se acabarían todos sus problemas, todas las mentiras a sus amigos (mentiras que nunca imaginó que doliesen tanto).

Pero entonces, al subirle la falda ve un trozo de piel morena. Y todo su mundo se viene abajo, porque se da cuenta de que le atrae más la piel cetrina de Snape, con quien había quedado, con quien debería estar esa noche.  
Y se pregunta, que cómo han podido cambiar tanto las cosas para que ahora prefiera acariciar la piel pálida del que era su enemigo a la piel tersa y morena de la chica. Demasiado, han cambiado demasiado.


	14. Licor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué sintió Severus cuando se enteró de la fuga de Azkaban de Sirius?

A los doce años de la derrota de Voldemort en el diario Profeta sale la noticia de que Sirius Black se ha escapado de Azkaban. Severus Snape lo lee por la mañana, y cuando llega la tarde hay esparramadas por el salón numerosas botellas de licor. Y él está borracho.

Doce años intentando no pensar en Black, creyendo que había olvidado todo, para que al volver a escuchar su nombre todos los recuerdos vuelvan a él. Como si hubiesen pasado doce minutos.

Sirius Black fue un chulito, un guaperas que se metía con él, el chico al que odió y al que intentó devolverle todas las bromas que le gastaban él y sus amiguitos. Pero también fue el chico que le atrajo sin nunca saber por qué. La única persona en la que llegó a confiar algo. Para luego darse cuenta de que todo era mentira, un engaño.

Por eso intenta olvidar. Sabe que el licor no es la solución, pero joder, le encantaría que lo fuese.


	15. Depresión

Sirius está mal, le pasa algo. Tiene la mirada vacía, hace todo sin ganas, no se le ocurre ninguna broma, su rendimiento en clases ha bajado. Está triste, deprimido. Sus amigos lo intentan animar por todos los medios, pero él no reacciona.

Son tres semanas desde que Snape dejó de acudir a sus encuentros, y si en un principio pensó que eso podía ser algo bueno, lo que necesitaba para pasar página, ahora se da cuenta de que no le podría haber pasado algo peor. Se siente a la deriva.

Y encima está preocupando a sus amigos. No se siente capaz de contarles la verdad a las personas más importantes para él, su verdadera familia. ¿Necesita algún motivo más para sentirse mal?


	16. Insecto

Por algún motivo desconocido ( y seguramente también perverso y malvado), los profesores han decidido que debe empezar a relacionar las diferentes asignaturas, y de paso, estrechar los lazos de confianza y amistad entre las diferentes Casas... bla, bla, bla....

El caso, es que la idea que se les ha ocurrido esta vez es la de relacionar las asignaturas de Transformaciones, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Pociones. ¿Cómo? Transformando un lápiz en una avispa, que tras unos cuidados especiales (sobre todo en la dieta) sea capaz de desarrollar unas habilidades mágicas, para luego poder utilizarla como un ingrediente en una poción. 

Pero claro, como no todos los alumnos cursan las tres asignaturas, tiene que formarse en grupos de tres, cada uno de los componentes de una casa distinta, y cada uno encargado de una tarea: transformación, cuidados y sacrificio del insecto.

Así que Sirius ha tenido que transformar en clase de Transformaciones el lápiz a abeja -en una clase un tanto caótica, porque algunos un poquito cortitos no se les ocurrió otra idea que la de transformar el lápiz sin haberlo metido antes en una cajita, y claro, las avispas salieron libres y picaron a unos cuantos- luego, un chico de Hufflepuff se encargó de cuidar a la avispa, y ahora tiene que entregársela a una chica de Slytherin para que la pueda utilizar en su clase de Pociones.

Tras echarlo a suertes el chico Hufflepuff y Sirius, le ha tocado a éste último ir al pasillo que conduce a la Sala Común de Slytherin a esperar a la chica, y por eso se encuentra tan cerca del "territorio Slytherin". Está tan ocupado maldiciendo entre dientes su mala suerte que no se da cuenta de que alguien más está andando por el pasillo, también bastante distraído, y claro, tiene que ocurrir lo inevitable. Se chocan, y la cajita que llevaba Sirius se cae al suelo y la avispa se escapa.

-¡Mierda! ¿No puedes fijarte por dónde vas? -grita Sirius enfadado.

Entonces se da cuenta de que se ha chocado con Snape, quien se está poniendo muy, muy blanco.

-¿Qué...?

La avispa, enfurecida, ataca y pica a Snape. Sirius debería preocuparse porque su trabajo se está escapando, pero no puede dejar de mirar al Slytherin, que se ha puesto todavía más blanco y se está empezando a marear. ¿Qué le pasa?  
Se está acercando, olvidando todos los años de rivalidad (y las noches en la que no la hubo) cuando por fin llega la Slytherin a la que estaba esperando. La chica pega un chillido al ver a Snape y empuja al Merodeador mientras le grita:

-¡¿Qué le has hecho esta vez, Black?!  
\- La avispa, soy alérgido, enfermería... -musita Snape a duras penas.

Esa noche, Snape la pasa en la enfermería, mientras que Sirius piensa en cómo es posible que cuando los dos están cerca siempre sale algo mal.


	17. Pimienta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuación de Insecto

Son dos días los que Snape lleva en la enfermería. Por lo visto, su alergia se ha visto intensificada por las propieddes mágicas de la abeja y madame Pomfrey no lo ha dejado salir todavía. Son dos días y Sirius toma una decisión.

-¿Qué os jugáis a que consigo largarme a mitad de la clase de Transformaciones? - les suelta a sus amigos mientras van por los pasillos. 

-¿Teniendo clase con McGonagall? - pregunta Remus incrédulo.

-Ni siquiera tú eres capaz, Sirius - le dice Peter.

-La consumición de un mes en "Las Tres Escobas" -propone James, convencido de que no va a ser capaz.

Sirius los mira desafiante y tiende la mano a Cornamente con una pícara sonrisa:

-Hecho. Pero luego no os podéis escaquear, ¿eh?

A mitad de la clase Sirius a se ha echado agua en los ojos con una diminuta jeringuilla, así que parece tenerlos llorosos. Con un pequeño hechizo ha conseguido que su frente esté caliente. Sólo falta el toque final: pimienta. Disimuladamente (y ayuda bastante que nadie sea capaz ese día de realizar el hechizo, y que por lo tanto la profesora McGonagall esté yendo de mesa en mesa intentando ayudar), se coloca el bote cerca de la nariz y ¡bingo! A los pocos segundos está estornudando descontroladamente.

Cuando la profesora McGonagall llega a su mesa y lo ve, esornudando, con los ojos llorosos y la frente caliente, lo mand a la enfermería, a tomarse una poción para el catarro. Sale de la clase mientras sus amigos lo miran con admiración.

Cuando llega a la Enfermería, madame Pomfrey no está allí. Se encuentra en la Sala de Profesores, tomándose un té. Un pequeño descanso de 15 minutos. Aunque por supuesto, eso él ya lo sabí cuando cogió "prestada" la pimienta de las cocinas.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Black?

Snape lo acaba de ver.

-He venido a ver cómo estás.

-Sí, claro, ¿qué has venido a hacerme? ¿Algún hechizo humillante que me haga ser el bufón del colegio una vez más?

Supone que se tiene merecido esa desconfianza, es lo que llevan haciedo durante seis años.

-Lo siento.

-¿Qué? - no puede haber oído bien, seguramente la reacción alérgica le está produciendo alucinaciones.

-Ya lo has oído. No lo voy a repetir, ¿vale? - le cuesta mcho hablar, así que coge aire, porque lo tiene que decir todo de golpe, si hace una pausa, duda que sea capaz de terminar lo que ha venido a decir - debería haber estado allí esa noche, y quizá me pasé con algunas bromas, aunque tú también. Y no fue un juego para mí, ¿sabes? Aunque a lo mejor para ti sí lo fue...

-No, tampoco fue un juego para mi, Black.

Ya está, por fin. Lo han empezado a admitir. No todo, por supuesto, eso sería pedir demasiado, pero es algo.

Cuando Sirius vuelve con sus amigos estos notan que está diferente. Es James el primero en darse cuenta que lo que ha pasado es que ha desaparecido ese halo de tristeza que últimamente envolvía a Sirius. No pregunta nada, ni siquera cuando empieza a desaparecer algunas noches de la habitación. Espera, que cuando Sirius esté listo le cuente qué es lo que pasa, y que porqué se le forma una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cada vez que ve un bote de pimienta.


	18. Escalera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James tenía que acabarse enterando, era inevitable, al fin y al cabo fue el mejor amigo de Sirius. Ya sospechaba que le pasab algo, eso ya se ha visto, y también notó los cambios de humor de Sirius, sólo que estaba esperando a que Sirius se lo contase.

Final de sexto curso. Lily todavía no le ha dicho a James que sí, pero el chico intuye (espera) que pronto lo hará. Sabe que le gusta, un poquito, lo suficiente para que -si fuese cualquier otro chico y no James Potter- acceda a salir con él. El problema es que la chica lo ha recchazado durante demasiado tiempo, todo el que necesitaba para crecer de una vez. Tan sólo necesita esperar para que se acabe dando cuenta de que no es tan malo, de que está madurando.

A lo mejor lo que tiene que hacer ahora es dejarla de atosigar tanto - por lo menos eso es lo que le ha dicho Remus.  
No atosigarla, o atosigarla... Pero cuando a medianoche se le ocurre que a la pelirroja le gustaría desayunar su plato favorito, no puede evitar levantarse de la cama, coger la capa, el mapa y salir corriendo hacia las cocinas. Está tan emocionado con la idea que ni se da cuenta de que en el mapa no aparece el nombre de "Sirius Black" en el dormitorio de los chicos.

James va repasando mentalmente si a Lily le gustaría más el pastel de chocolate o el de manzana cuando ve unas siluetas en las escaleras. Asustado, tarda unos segundos en recordar que lleva puesta la capa de invisibilidad, y que por lo tanto, no pueden verlo.

"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas". Él fue uno de los creadores del mapa. Sabe que nunca falla, ero sin duda, en ese momento algo muy gordo lo estaba haciendo. Porque entonces, ¿Cómo se explicaba que Sirius y Snape estuviesen a medianoche en una escalera, juntos y sin ningún ruido que indicase ninguna pelea?


	19. Conejo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Resulta inevitable, cuando se escribe sobre los Merodeadores o sobre Snape en su época de Hogwarts, no acabar hablando de lo que pasó aquella luna llena en el Sauce Boxeador. Mucho más si los dos personajes que he elejido fueron los protagonistas de lo que pasó.

No es luna llena, pero casi, y su luz es la suficiente como para iluminar el camino a un gran perro negro que nada desesperado. Atrás queda Azkaban, delante la libertad y una venganza que cumplir.

Todavía no es Sirius, los dementores le han quitado mucho. No se ha convertido en una persona vacía, una mera carcasa como muchos otros presos, pero aún tiene que pasar un tiempo para que su cordura dependa de algo más que la obsesión de saberse inocente. Todavía no es Sirius, sino meramente Canuto.

Dos días fueras de Azkaban, empieza a pensar más claro. Mientras corretea por el bosque esperando cazar algo por fin le llega un recuerdo feliz. Por un instante, piensa que la luna llena que ahora lo alumbra es la misma que hace años, cuando el perro corría junto al ciervo, la rata y el lobo por el Bosque Prohibido. No se permite pensar que el ciervo está muerto, la rata es una traidora y que el lobo piensa que fue él quien los vendió.

Los recuerdos siguen, y cuando apresa a un conejo, Canuto ve al lobo despedazando otro parecido, allá en Hogwarts. Fue la primera vez que lo vio matar, la primera vez que fue realmente consciente de que el lobo era un cazador. Y el brillo en los ojos mientras devoraba al conejo era lo que más miedo le dio, buscaban sangre.

¿Cómo lo pudo olvidar aquella vez? ¿Cómo pudo olvidar que cuando la luna se llenaba Remus desaparecía y tan sólo quedaba el cazador?

Vuelve a ver al lobo, pero esta vez el brillo en los ojos no lo tiene por un conejo, sino por Severus Snape, que ha ido al Sauce Boxeador enviado por él.

¿Por qué lo hizo? No lo sabe, y un Canuto que poco a poco vuelve a ser Sirius tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que el buscar respuestas a viejas preguntas. Y tampoco es como si se lo fuese a encontrar de nuevo, ¿no?


	20. Nos han Pillado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Situado después de Escaleras

No son imaginaciones suyas, Potter le mira raro. Y no es de esas miradas de "vamos a hacerte la vida imposible, Quejicus". No, es como si estuviese intentando averiguar algo de él, y eso le pone muy nervioso. Pero todavía no se preocupa mucho.

Lo empieza a hacer cuando una noche Black, Sirius, Él -o com deba llamarlo porque todavía no lo tiene muy claro- le dice que a él tamién Potter le mira raro (aunque por supuesto Sirius no dice Potter, sino James). Le mira como si le quisiese decir algo y no se atreviese.

No es muy difícil atar cabos, ¿no? Los han descubierto.

-Tendré que hablar con él - dice Sirius.

Severus nota que tiene miedo, él también. Sabe que Potter es su mejor amio y que lo que tienen podría acabarse si él no lo aprobase.


	21. Sangre

Ser un Black, un sangre pura puede darte ciertos privilegios, un prestigio que los mestizos y los sangre sucia no poseen. La sangre siempre ha sido importante, y desde que Voldemort ha empezado a conseguir seguidores todavía más.

Pero tantos siglos de casarse entre parientes, de querer conservar el linaje a toda costa se tiene que acabar resintiendo. Sirius Black tiene problemas de coagulación (los muggles tienen un nombre hem-algo, pero nunca se acuerda de él). Normalmente lo tiene controlado, se toma pociones hasta que tenga la edad para poder realizarse un hechizo definitivo.

Sin embargo, se habría olvidado de tomar su última dosis, porque cuando en Herbología se hace unas herida no puede dejar de sangrar. Mana una sangre roja, espesa y brillante, que a pesar de lo que insista su familia es como la de cualquier otra persona.

Lo tienen que llevar a la enfermería, claro. Sobre todo cuando se marea y cae redondo al suelo.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo vas a estar aquí?

-Sólo esta noche, mañana vuelvo a las clases, y hoy es más precaución que otra cosa. Ya estoy bien -se encontraba todavía muy blanco.

-Ya, claro.

Severus sonríe. Una de esas escasísimas sonrisas con las que obsequia pocas veces a Sirius, quien se pregunta por qué no lo hace más a menudo. Está muy guapo cuando lo hace.

-Odio estar enfermo. Desearía haber nacido en otra familia, incluso ser de padres muggles, o un mestizo. Así no tendría que aguantar esto, ni ser la oveja negra.

La alarma del reloj suena, avisando de que pronto van a llegar los otros merodedores, así que se despiden y Severus vuelve a las mazmorras. Aliviado en parte, porque no le gusta hablar de temas relacionados con la limpieza de sangre con Sirius. Sobre todo desde que le han ofrecido tatuarse una calavera en el antebrazo.


	22. Triángulo

Junio. Final de curso. Final de Hogwarts. Despuésde haber estado estudiando siete años en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería se consideraba que ya estaban listos para enfrentarse al mundo; como adultos.

Pero era falso, no estaban listos para lo que había fuera deHogwarts. Nadie está listo nunca para una guerra, y unos menos que otros.

Al menos Sirius tenía muy claro en cuál de los dos bandos se encontraba: con James, contra los Black, con los Merodeadores. Pero Severus...¿Unirse al Señor Oscuro? Le prometía ser de una vez escuchado y reconocido. Y su subconsciente buscaba vengarse de su padre a través de esos muggles. ¿Unirse al bando de Dumbledore?Allí estaba Sirius, pero también todos los demás, que siempre lo habían despreciado.

Sirius - Él - El Señor Oscuro. Un triángulo cuyo uno de sus lados debía desaparecer. El problema era, ¿cuál?


	23. Cartas

Sirius coge la pluma y despacio, la mete un poquito en el tintero. No mucho, porque si no la tinta gotea, pero sí lo suficiente para que la pluma no rasque el papel. La cantidad exacta de tinta, que no llega a formar palabra en el pergamino, porque la mano de Sirius se para, indecisa, ¿qué debe poner?

Ni siquiera sabe cómo empezar la carta. ¿Un "hola?¿"Querido? No, demasiado cursi para él, el exceso de azúcar nunca le ha sentado bien. ¿"Snape, quizás?¿Severus, mejor?

Se pasa las manos por el pelo, angustiado. Limpia la pluma con un papel y la deja al lado del pergamino. Ni siquiera es capaz de empezar, mucho menos acabar. ¿Cómo puede decírselo? ¿Te echo de menos? ¿Vuelve? ¿No me importa lo que hayas hecho, si simpatizas con "ellos", si hay una calavera con una serpiente en tu antebrazo; lo único que quiero es que vuelvas?

A Sirius nunca se le han dado bien las palabras, siempre ha sido más una persona de acción. Así que una vez más vuelve a guardar el pergamino, se pone la túnica y acude a una llamada de Dumbledore. Hay reunión de la "Orden del Fénix". Acude, con el temor de que vaya a haber una batalla, de que en ella alcance distinguir unos ojos negros detrás de la máscara de mortífago.

Parte, con el peso de todas las cartas que debería haber escrito.


	24. Humillación

Es luna llena, y el lobo, el ciervo y la rata han salido al bosque. Esa noche el perro no los acompaña, la manada está enfadada con él.

\- - - -

En los dormitorios de Slytherin no hay ventanas, pero a Severus no le hacen falta para saber que esa noche hay luna llena. Ni tampoco necesita haber estado en los terrenos de Hogwarts para saber que Remus Lupin se ha infiltrado hace unas horas en el pasadizo del Sauce Boxeador.

Un monstruo. Eso es lo que es el maldito licántropo. Un monstruo que no se merece estar allí, sobre todo después de haberlo casi matado. Estúpido Black, ¿tanto lo odiaba como para mandarlo a las fauces de un hombre lobo?

\- - - -

_¿Por qué lo hiciste, Sirius? ¿Por qué?_

Se lo ha preguntado un furioso James, un Remus decepcionado y un Peter asustado. No les ha respondido porque ni él mismo lo sabe.

Allí estaba Snape, intentando pincharlo, husmeando para averiguar sus secretos, molestando, irritando. Con sólo su presencia, Quejicus era capaz de poner nervioso a Sirius. Despertaba en él el deseo de... de... humillarlo. Demostrarle que él no lo sabía todo. Humillarlo. Que nunca sería mejor que ellos. Humillarlo. Que podía hacerle daño. Humillarlo.


	25. No puede ser el destino tan cruel

Severus se da la vuelta en mitad de la noche y se choca con Sirius. Ninguno de los dos se despierta, y aún dormido, le pasa la mano por la cintura y se acomoda. Hasta ahora no se habían quedado dormidos con otra persona en la misma cama*, pero es algo a lo que podrían acostumbrarse –si la otra persona es tan cálida, si el destino les da una oportunidad.

 

Sirius es el primero en levantarse. Ha quedado en el Ministerio para una entrevista de trabajo y no puede llegar tarde. Y aunque lo sabe, no puede evitar quedarse un rato mirando a Severus dormir. Por fin pueden estar juntos. No es fácil, lo sabe, y el antebrazo izquierdo del durmiente, con la Marca Oscura, se lo recuerda.

 

Severus ha cambiado de bando. El motivo sólo se lo ha dicho a Dumbledore, a Siriusno le ha hecho falta, sencillamente lo ha aceptado. Un simple “lo siento” ha sido suficiente para él. Porque quiere aceptarlo, porque no quiere seguir viviendo con el miedo de encontrárselo en una batalla y saber que su deber es enfrentarse a él.

 

Se guardan secretos. Tienen que hacerlo, no queda otro remedio. Severus es ahora un espía y él… Él esta tarde va a participar en el hechizo fidelius, va a hacerse pasar por el Guardián, para evitar que vayan a por Meter.

 

“Todo va a salir bien”, susurra mientras besa a Severus –todavía dormido- en la frente. La profecía dice que Voldemort va a ser derrotado. Ahora están juntos, y aunque haya muchos problemas, Sirius está convencido de que el destino les sonreirá.


	26. Pistola

_“Mientras que a los muggles se les ha dicho que va armado con un revólver (una especie de varita de metal que los muggles utilizan para matarse entre ellos.”_

Severus se había prometido a sí mismo que no ia a leer ninguna noticia relacionada con Black. Más tarde decidió que no, que sí que iba a leerlas,

_(para demostrar que ya no le importaba nada, que Black era el pasado, que podía olvidarlo)_

para regodearse en cuando anunciaran su captura. Pero todo se había estropeado cuand había llegado a aquel párrafo. Un revólver, una pistola, ¿no se le podía haber ocurrido al incompetente de Fugde cualquier otra cosa?

Con un arrebato de furia, tiró violentamente “El Profeta” al suelo, y a continuación se dirigió a uno de los muebles de la cocina. Allí, escondida detrás de algunos botes de comida, Severus mantenía escondida una vieja pistola. La cogió entre sus manos, notando que seguía pesando tal y como recordaba, y que aquella pistola le seguía atrayendo y repugnando igual.

_(Un ligero movimiento, tan sólo apretar un gatillo y todo acabaría, ¿qué es lo que te queda? Nada te retiene. Odias tu vida, siempre lo has hecho.)_

La pistola está cargada, y seguramente funcionaría . Tan sólo faltan dos balas, una por su padre

_(Apenas podía creer lo que ponía en la carta. Finalmente Tobías Snape había decidido viajar a los infiernos, donde le correspondía. No más gritos, no más golpes. Su madre ya no sería una prisionera en su propia casa. No se dio cuenta de que los borrone3s en la carta significaban que se había escrito llorando)_

la otra por su madre

 

_(Dos meses más tarde se celebrara el entierro de Eileen Snape, incapaz de seguir viviendo sin su marido, al que a pesar de todas las palizas seguía amando. El amor es cruel y dañino, ella era la prueba)_

.

¿Por qué Fudge no podái haber dicho otra cosa? Cualquiera menos qu Black portaba una pistola. Ahora, cada vez que se acordase de sus padres se acordaría también de él, y el maldito bastardo ya se había infiltrado en demasiados de sus recuerdos como para permitirle hacerlo en uno más.Y lo más gracioso del asunto es que esta vez no era siquiera su culpa.


	27. Miedo

Severus aguanta hasta entrar en sus aposentos. Entonces se derrumba, dejando caer su peso sobre la pared, y poco a poco se desliza hasta sentarse en suelo. No llora, aunque si alguien lo vises podría pensarlo. Está temblando, con el corazón desbocado y los brazos rodeando las rodillas en posición fetal.

 

¿Cómo ha podido ser tan estúpido? Lo último que

 

(Sirius)

 

Black necesitaba en esos momentos era que alguien le recordase era que se le había encarcelado en Grinmauld Place y que se le estaba apartando de toda la acción. Ahora sí que el ex-merodeador va a hacer todo lo posible por escaparse.

 

Pero no puedo contenerse. El regreso de Sirius (y no se da cuenta de que ha vuelto a llamarlo por su nombre, aunque sea sólo en sus pensamientos) lo está trastornando. No soporta volver a tenerlo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, mirarlo a los ojos y ver que sólo albergan rencor y furia hacia él, porque Azkaban le ha borrado todos los recuerdos sobre los dos.

 

Y Severus no se atreve a hacerle recordar. Tiene miedo por sentirse tan vulnerable en su presencia. Tiene miedo de que llegue a descubrir que en realidad no siente odio hacia él sin haber recuperado todo lo que se ha borrado de su mente. Y sobre todo, tiene miedo del carácter impulsivo de Sirius, ahora más que nunca, porque sabe que lo acabará conduciendo a la muerte.


	28. Música

Por una vez, Grinmauld Place 13 no parece tan sombría. Remus le ha dejado su viejo gramófono, y ahora suena por toda la casa un saxofón rebelde y un piano gamberro. Jazz, por supuesto.

 

Sirius se deja llevar por la música, animado como no lo ha estado en mucho tiempo. Siempre le gustó más el rock, pero es el jazz quien hoy ha alejado los fantasmas. Está, de hecho, con tan buen ánimo que decide no hacerle ningún comentario a Snape cuando entra en la cocina. Por hoy lo dejará pasar.

 

O esa era su intención, porque no puede evitar levantarse indignado cuando el “pelograsiento” se acerca al gramófono y la música deja de sonar. Pero su ira pronto se aplaca, porque el jazz ha cesado, pero ahora suenan las primeras notas del álbum de “The Wall”, de los Pink Floyd, el que ha sido siempre uno de los favoritos de Sirius (no es el favorito porque existen los cuatro caballeros de Liverpool, pero sin los Beatles seguramente lo sería).

 

Se queda tan sorprendido, que por unos instantes no es capaz de reaccionar, y cuando por fin recupera el control, Snape ya ha desaparecido.

 

¿Qué coño ha sido eso?


	29. Salida

Sirius está confuso, muy confuso. Es más, si diesen un premio a la persona más perdida y que no tiene ni idea de lo que está pasando, se lo llevaría él. De cajón.

 

No entiende lo que pasa con Snape. Primero fue cuando le puso su álbum favorito, ¿Cömo pudo saber que era “The Wall”? ¿Y por qué lo había hecho? Pero eso no había sido lo único, no. Snape también sabía cuál era su libro favorito, su alergia al marisco, y que era hemofílico. El otro día le había dejado una poción mientras le decía con desgana “Dumbledore no quiere que te desangres”. Pero Sirius sabía (se lo había preguntado él mismo) que el director no le había comentado nada. ¿Cómo sabía Quejicus tantas cosas sobre él?

 

Sabe que tiene algo que ver con los recuerdos que Azkaban le ha quitado. Faltan algunos relacionados con Snape, pero por más que lo intenta lo único que consigue es verse a sí mismo oliendo café, ¿qué se supone que significa eso?

 

Está confuso, desesperado. Así que la próxima vez que se encuentra con Snape hace lo que en ese momento le parece la única salida posible a su dolor de cabeza.

 

Lo coge desprevenido, sin darle tiempo a usar su varita y lo acorrala contra una pared, agarrándole de las muñecas para evitar que se escape. Y de repente, un flash

 

_Choque de lenguas, gemidos susurrados que se escapan sin control. Unas manos que se chocan contra la camisa, intentando desesperadamente desabotonarla. La necesidad de dejar piel libre que tocar. Un fuego que se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Unos ojos negros que lo miran con pasión…_

 

Los mismos ojos negros que ahora lo miran con sorpresa y temor. Por fin había recordado. Y se dejó arrastrar por su cuerpo, que tenía mucho más fresco que su mente lo que debía hacer. Posó voraz sus labios sobre los del otro hombre. Por fin había encontrado respuestas. Por fin había encontrado la salida a toda la tristeza que lo estaba ahogando.


	30. Reencuentro

Sabía que iba a morir en esta guerra. Desde el instante en que sostuvo su varita enfrente de Dumbledore, a punto de pronunciar la maldición asesina, fue consciente de que se había sentenciado. Pero no le importó.

 

Al final fue Voldemort quien acabó con su vida, ordenando a su fiel serpiente morderle en el cuello. No le sorprendió que fuese ese monstruo quien lo hiciese, pero sí que incluso cuando ordenó su ejecución no sospechase nada del plan, que no supiese de qué lado estaban realmente sus lealtades.

 

Momentos antes de que la muerte lo acogiese, sintió miedo. No había podido darle a Potter las últimas instrucciones, había fallado en su misión. Pero entonces el chico apareció de la nada y pudo dejarle los recuerdos que completaban el puzzle, que explicaban todas las suposiciones de Dumbledore.

 

Y entonces estuvo en paz. Ya no habíanada para él en en este mundo. Mientras el frío terminaba de envolverlo por completo le pareció ver los jirones de un velo negro, y a su lado, una voz susurrante le decía:

 

“Ven conmigo, no tengas miedo.”

 

Y no lo tuvo. Volvía a reunirse con la estrella Sirio, y esta vez no los podrían separar.


End file.
